


【曹卫】告白

by allwall (kazekaze)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekaze/pseuds/allwall
Summary: 曹襄X卫青雷文，有h慎入部分设定参考风起建章





	【曹卫】告白

曹襄第一次见到卫青时，还只是个八九岁的孩童。 平阳公主，亦是他的母亲，某次带他外出游玩，他无意中注意到那个阳光下骑着骏马，跟随自己的挺拔少年。  
阳光懒洋洋地照射在他身上，他也懒洋洋地伸着胳膊，驾着后脑勺露出浅笑，时而和身边其他骑郎谈笑，只是身边人都不及他俊朗，他就这般轻易地吸引了年幼的他的全部目光。  
曹襄莫名觉得舒心惬意：是个可以交朋友的人呢，哦不，他甚至还不懂什么是朋友。  
那时的曹襄还过于年轻。不辨尊卑，因为他天生富贵，万户侯和长公主之子，拥有远在平民之上的自由。他更不懂生活，所以他不明白那笑容下的无奈辛酸。  
他只是单纯辨别出了美。

曹襄再次见到卫青时，是在天子身边。 天子是他的舅舅，卫青是天子的侍中。  
这个时空与身份变换了的重逢却并不是一个仓促的偶遇，恰是在他听过宫里宫外无数流言之后，带着少年特有的目空一切和鄙夷，然而更多却是惴惴不安的渴望。  
无论是裙带关系还是天子和他隐秘关系的传言，都让曹襄不安与烦躁。他想一探究竟，却终究没有任何立场。他只是天子的外甥，只是他曾经的主人。  
真正见到卫青时，曹襄却没了上述各种烦恼。他只是浅薄地认为卫青的一切都让人可恨，可恨他的一举一动让自己轻而易举输了这场暗中涌动的战争。他放弃了去探寻对方是怎样一个人，而是心甘情愿被对方吸引。

在跟随天子的一次出行中，卫青依然是微笑着，轻易躲掉了他未出口的告白。  
真是个人精，曹襄暗想，却又忍不住阴暗揣测他和天子种种。他是无法拒绝天子的，所以他还是无法摆脱这种在他看起来卑贱的命运。  
他会在天子身下如何逢迎，曹襄只觉得自己的想法恶毒却又刺激。  
他甚至做了春梦，梦里的卫青没有拒绝，反而百般体贴温存，像是在引诱自己沉沦其中。  
黄粱梦醒，曹襄发觉自己隐秘的欲望浮现在眼前愈发清晰，就愈觉羞耻。于是他烧了一条又一条裤子，装作什么都没有发生。

曹襄在父亲病逝后继承了平阳侯爵位，正到了可以娶妻的年龄。卫青也不再是一个小小侍中，而是摇身一变成了屡战屡胜的车骑将军。  
母亲给他求来了天子最宠爱的女儿卫长公主做他的妻子。这本是无限风光之事，曹襄却心下郁郁，他本想拆散天子和梦中人以成全自己的绮梦，结果人家却愈发君臣相得了。他不甘心，又怎能甘心。  
新婚之夜，曹襄随意喝了喜酒，浑浑噩噩入了洞房，却在见到新娘的脸之后静止了动作。这脸和那人非常相像了，不愧是他的外甥女，曹襄抚摸着妻子的脸如是想。  
新娘即使身为长公主，今夜也是十分羞涩温柔，曹襄按梦中之事一一行来，仿佛襄王有梦，神女也有了心。  
可是醒后却是空虚。

本以为这场镜花水月的情事在他成婚后会告一段落，因为不再天真的他早已尝试不去做梦，却又被母亲的婚事打乱了一切。  
已经是大将军的卫青居然要做自己的父亲，得知消息的曹襄一言不发。  
去公主府探望母亲的时候，曹襄第一次见到了已是自己继父的大将军。卫青已经不再年轻，脸上隐约有风霜之色。这就是天子抛弃了他的原因？曹襄有些恶毒地想。  
然而曹襄并不介意，反倒有些开心。因为他的笑始终没有变，那是曹襄做梦的缘起。  
“我想从军。”这是后来曹襄见到卫青说的一句，“我想追随父亲去打匈奴。” 卫青有些诧异，因为这个比自己只小几岁的孩子和印象中的不大相同。  
卫青似乎已经忘了自己曾经拒绝过他什么，笑着回答：“好啊，只要你不怕吃苦。” 没出征的几年，曹襄倒是经常缠着卫青请教问题，像个孩子一样，喜欢贴着父亲的脊背或是蹭着父亲的脖颈。  
卫青从小带霍去病习惯了，倒是没觉得有什么不妥。曹襄像小猫一样粘他，却忘了他本是一只大猫。

大决战的准备复杂又繁琐，被封为后将军的曹襄跟着大将军进了营帐听训话。  
出征前士兵常要饮酒壮胆，曹襄察觉到父亲喝了酒，双颊微红，倒是显得年轻起来，不由得心中一动。  
他抱起酒坛灌了自己一大口，坐到父亲身边。他轻轻按住父亲的身体，试探着，卫青没有拒绝。于是他更进一步，鼓足勇气去解父亲的衣服，直到全部脱掉，卫青也没有反抗，曹襄不觉诧异起来，期盼已久的东西得到却是如此轻易？  
曹襄突然有些扫兴，但还是继续扯掉父亲束发的冠，黑亮柔顺的头发随即披散下来，遮住了部分脸，隐藏在阴影中的脸看起来倒是和少年时没什么分别。 卫青看着他，始终一语不发，任他所为。  
曹襄挑逗地抚摸着卫青的颈部，直到划过胸前两点，轻拢慢捻，然后用牙齿咬住不断研磨吮吸着。卫青身体轻颤了一下，透出一声低吟。  
曹襄被卫青的反应鼓舞着，吻上了他的唇，深入缠绵仿佛不让对方呼吸一般，同时一手揉捏着对方有弹性的臀部，一手用手指探入他幻想了很久的幽秘之处。  
手指探入的时候，没有想象中的生涩，反而很自然地吸裹住了曹襄的手指，该死，曹襄忍不住骂道。本以为卫青娶了公主，那人应该放弃了他，现在眼前的身体告诉他，他的父亲尽管娶了他的母亲，也没有断了和别的男人欢爱，至于那个能动他父亲的男人也只有那一个。  
曹襄不肯再温柔下去，迅速停止了前戏，扶着巨大直接进入了对方，用力反复抽插着。  
“父亲，看来您并不只是我的父亲，我是不是应该叫您一声，舅妈？”  
卫青猛地抬头看着在自己身上动作的曹襄，只是方才沉浸在欲望中，眼中还留有春色，惊愕反而看不出来。  
曹襄见卫青看他没什么反应，愤恨地将他翻过去，继续努力操干着，猛烈的撞击发出啪啪的声响，身下的人配合着、有节奏地发出一声声呻吟。  
他还是知道了啊，是的，本来就该是彼此心照不宣的事。  
曹襄只知道他看着卫青和其他骑郎谈笑的脸，却永远也不知道，那个看起来洒脱的少年会偷偷瞄看他的小侯爷。可惜再见时，二人已是身隔沧海。  
曹襄逐渐放缓了速度，仔细研磨着深处。后穴抽搐着，内壁越裹越紧，身体向后弯成一把弓。尽管没有被照顾到前面，卫青还是被插射了。  
如此敏感的身体让曹襄又爱又恨，因为那是属于另一个人的印记，值得庆幸的是，此时此刻，掌控他的只有自己。  
曹襄终是忍不住，和对方一起达到高潮，深入的最后一下，直接射到了里面。他挽过对方的脸，保持着进入的姿态，不断和对方接吻。  
这一晚，也是唯一的一晚，终于结束了。

后来是出征，再后来他得病，不久就要死了。  
曹襄觉得这也许是自己逆天悖伦的报应，但是要说逆天悖伦也是他先。  
只是一瞬的想法，随后他就释然了，朝生夕死，能拥有已是十二分可贵。

这是他人生唯一一次告白。

end


End file.
